


Better to be clean, than comfortable.

by halwritings



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Honest Hearts DLC, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, in dis au joshua is not a mormon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwritings/pseuds/halwritings
Summary: “We can talk, for a little until they get back.” he sighs, wrapping back up his hands tightly. He looks up from his hands to Follows-Chalk’s face.Follows-Chalk offers to talk to Joshua, which Joshua accepts. Conflicted, he doesn’t know how to feel about his company.
Relationships: Follows Chalk/Joshua Graham
Kudos: 4





	Better to be clean, than comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> first time sharing a fic n using ao3 lol  
> BTW i dont like honest hearts jn alll honesty due to the fact joshua is a horrible person no matter how hot he is n the fact that every tribe is blatantly some weird native caricature/trope but if all those things werent real/didnt exist i bet follows chalk n joshua would have some cute interactions  
> (send me rqs on tumblr lol @halwritings)  
> \- hal

Joshua started to unwrap his bandages, starting from his hands first he would quickly start taking off the old bandages, making a long wince as he felt them peel off of his burned, sensitive skin but it’s better to be clean than comfortable; as he puts it. 

Just like he told that courier, his burns had always kept him in constant pain and there was no way to get rid of it, the bandages didn’t make it any more better and his condition had always put him in a sour mood all day. He’s still trying to keep the fire inside of him lit, yet, it gets harder and harder everyday to keep up with his own needs.

He would start to unwrap the bandages down to his wrist, cursing and gritting his teeth whenever the cold air had hit against his skin. There was a hard, burning sensation left on the exposed area as Joshua paused clenching his fist and curling over the desk.

“Joshua?” Follows-chalk had called out his name quiet and low, gently poking his back.

He flinched, his shoulders tensing up. But he quickly relaxes once he turns his head to see the young man next to him patiently waiting. Follows-Chalk would stare right back at Joshua, a curious, almost puppydog type of look in his eyes.  
“..Follows-Chalk? Do you need something? Aren’t you supposed to be with that courier?” he backed away a little to get more space between the two.

“Um, they said they were err- busy with some weird outsider things..” he responds in a sheepish tone. Joshua nods and scoots over, Follows-Chalk plops himself down in the seat next to him.

“We can talk, for a little until they get back.” he sighs, wrapping back up his hands tightly. He looks up from his hands to Follows-Chalk’s face.

“You were changing your bandages.” Follows-Chalk’s eyes start nervously darting from the messy desk with piles of .45 semiautomatic pistols and bandages to Joshua’s blank stare. It felt almost stupid to talk to talk to him.

“Your skin, it’s very sensitive. Right? You shouldn’t take them off so quickly like that. The skin might bleed or peel, Joshua.” Follows-Chalk scoops up Joshua’s left hand from the desk to hold it with both of his own, looking down at their hands, his thumbs would start gently brushing over Joshua’s knuckle in a loving manner.

“I appreciate the... concern.” Joshua stares at him. His voice low and the expression on his face is conflicted, Joshua didn’t think he could be so.. comfortable with being so affectionate with him. It felt weird. You know? Being cared for like this, he hadn’t been touched this way before. So gently and lovingly, it felt comfortable almost and he started feeling warmer inside.

Follows-Chalk smiles up at him “Joshua. Promise me to be more careful when changing? I don’t want you to get hurt. You are very strong.” his smile softens and he continues to gently massage Joshua’s hand. 

Being called ‘strong’ didn’t feel right Joshua. But regardless he for once enjoyed the feeling and encouragement from Follows-Chalk.

“I promise.” he nods.


End file.
